


【锤基】神孕❨Mpreg，双A，ABO设定，可能NC-17，接妇联3，HE?，正剧向❩

by Yanmila522



Series: 【锤基】神孕 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little bit dirty talk, A little bit rough sex, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mpreg, Mpreg Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rating: NC17, Sad and Sweet, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *想看基妹怀孕罢了，abo设定，双A，正剧向，科科*为了补偿之前各位被黑猫和狐狸雨里的锤基给伤到而写的，甜虐向不定，应该是HE？





	【锤基】神孕❨Mpreg，双A，ABO设定，可能NC-17，接妇联3，HE?，正剧向❩

**Author's Note:**

> 序  
> Thor是在离全宇宙有一半的人因Thanos效应而灰飞烟灭后的第200天，看到了一个原本在他目睹之下死了却发现弟弟被复活了的躺在wakanda的森林内某一处昏睡中。  
> Thor赶紧把他抱回屋内，见今天只有Shuri在实验室内他轻轻地把弟弟放在床上让Shuri为他检查。  
> 在检查当中，Shuri突然眉头一紧，然后又是惊讶的神情全都受在Thor的眼帘，“什么事？”Thor急躁地问道。  
> 自从再次亲眼见到Loki在他眼下死去，他脾气更加的变得急躁许多。  
> “Thor，你的弟弟真是个Alpha？”Shuri问。  
> “当然，我和Loki都分化成Alpha，连信息素也都是Alpha的味道。”  
> “Thor，这我当然知道，我也是Alpha也闻得出他身上是Alpha的信息素味，可他怀孕有①两个月多了。”  
> “什么？！”  
> Thor微微邹眉，他心里其实极为惊讶又高兴对于这个消息。  
> 他从没有想过Loki再次活生生地出现在他眼前，虽然他还没清醒，但是他活着对他来说已经是一种奇迹。  
> 他没有想到Loki复活的当儿也为他带来另外一样的惊喜，就是Loki的腹中怀有他的孩子，但一个Alpha怀孕了就意味着会比任何一个Beta和Omega来的幸苦。
> 
> ①孕期这东西先说明一下，人类孕期和阿斯加德孕期以及身为冰霜巨人的Loki都有区别，实际数字还未清楚。

　　他一直陷入一片漆黑中，  
　　身体无法动弹，  
　　这里一定很危险。  
　　可以让他忘了任何事...  
　　他是谁？  
　　“Loki！”隐隐约约远处传来一声低深的男声在呐喊着一个名字。  
　　他不知觉地喃喃自语的道着这个名字，想了很久，才恍然大悟。  
　　他不就是Loki了吗？  
　　Asgard名义上的小王子，Jothuheim的冰霜巨人。

　　Loki Laufeyson，The God of Mischief，根本就是自己来的，他是怎么忘了自己？

　　会是事前施展了那道禁忌魔法的后遗症吗？  
　　Thor，脑袋猛然奔出一个名字。  
　　这名字不陌生，他记得回自己名字了又怎么不知道他是谁。  
　　Asgard的继国王，Ordin之子，Thor Odinson  
　　--------The God of Thunder  
　　Thor不只是他的兄弟...他的哥哥，更是他腹中孩子的亲生父亲....  
　　呵呵，他竟然怀了Thor的孩子。  
　　Loki不禁嘲笑自己，明明是个货真价实的男性Alpha，却到现在都不讨厌怀孕的感觉，更没有厌恶令他怀孕的哥哥。  
　　Loki想，如果他真的很讨厌的话。  
　　当初他就不会与他哥哥风流一夜，更不会在一个星期后就发现自己怀孕了的时候就应该立刻把兄弟乱伦中结合出来还没成型的胎儿给做掉。  
　　而不是留被灭霸掐死的时候，他除了被紧紧掐着脖子的痛，还忍受着腹中的神嗣感受到父体迎来威胁就是一阵激烈的阵痛，Loki感到反胃想呕吐却被掐着脖子又是腹部疼痛仿佛被上千个巨人在践踏他的腹部。  
　　回想起那痛不欲生的痛苦，他还是心有余悸，不禁觉得当时的他肯定是痛死的而不是被掐死的。  
　　这孩子会出现多半原因都是那该死的身体流着冰霜巨人血统都有着易孕体质...不然怎样好端端一个Alpha竟然会只战了3次以后，就怀上了？  
　　呵呵，他这是幸运还是不幸运...人家Omega有许多都是在发情期中才只是容易中奖，而自己呢？一个Alpha只不过和同样是Alpha的哥哥聊得兴奋起来，两个Alpha就这样滚在一处，仿佛就像是野兽一样放纵自己的欲望。  
　　然后就中奖了？他是不是该考虑去中庭买个刮刮乐来刮刮看会否自己再次有幸获得三名命运女神的关照？  
　　算了，算了，他有点困了，不想再纠结这事了，怀了就生，就那么简单，纠结来干嘛？  
　　不过，不知道现在怎么了，他似乎感觉不到肚子内有孩子，明明他还没假死前孩子还...  
　　对了，他又忘了，他现在他只是个灵魂，孩子是在他的肉体中，他当然感觉不到孩子。  
　　不知道他复活后，孩子还会在吗？  
　　他为什么都忘得那么干净？  
　　是沉睡太久了，还是这个虚无空间真的会让神都忘的一干二净了，还是真的只是后遗症带来的问题就那么简单？  
　　还没等Loki想好，这时他似乎又听到Thor在叫他了，“Loki。”  
　　“爹地！”Thor的声音落下了后，就响起像似孩童幼嫩的声音叫了两声不知道是不是在叫他的声音。  
　　Loki顿时猛眼一睁，一片明亮的光线涌入眼眶内，应该是他许久没有看到光导致眼睛不适应刺眼的光芒。  
　　Loki听到哥哥捉着他的手，在他耳边温柔的语气像是个微风轻轻滑过他耳廓要他慢慢张开双眼。  
　　Loki轻轻地像是摇头又像是点头那样的回应Thor，他眯着眼睛慢慢睁开双眼，进入眼帘的是他的孩子的另外一个傻父亲的脸，他无力着下意识地伸手反复抚摸着平坦的肚子，直到感觉到体内有一股力量在他的腹中，他刚刚起来原本紧绷的心顿时放松下来，孩子还活着。  
　　“Bro，我们的孩子还在，你放心地睡吧。”Thor语气从来没回温柔过，就算那次上床也是这般如此，他却在有生之年可以听到那么温柔的声音再次在他耳边回响着，Loki随意应了一声就乖巧地闭上眼睛，迷迷糊糊听到一个女人在与Thor小声地对话.  
　　“Thor，你与你弟弟搞上还怀孕了，你真行。”  
　　嗯，我Loki与我哥哥搞上后还怀孕了，需要你管吗？蝼蚁？这是Loki睡着前心里就是那么想着睡着的。  
　　有一天，Loki感受到自己被温暖的体温抱着他冰冷的身体走动着，Loki以为是自己在做梦但那次醒来后就发现四处变得不一样，他就知道那不是梦。  
　　再后来，他完全不知道自己迷迷糊糊地睡了又醒来了有好几次，只是感觉到在途中被Thor抱着自己又是喂水又是喂食易吞食物。  
　　Loki终于在今天睁开眼睛的时候，感觉自己的精神恢复不少了，看来使用禁忌的魔法的的后遗症渐渐退散了。  
　　“Loki还要吃吗？”Thor捧着一碗装有浓汤的碗问道，Loki摇头地表示饱了，Thor把剩余的浓汤放在桌子一旁。  
　　“我醒来了有多久了？”  
　　Loki轻轻抚摸着中庭的被子，这质量还真不错，虽然他还是怀念着他在Asgard的宸宫里那墨绿色的被子，可惜现在恐怕已经成了宇宙中的一颗颗尘埃了。  
　　“已有12天了。”Thor回答道。  
　　“我深睡了又有多久？”Loki问。  
　　“约219天了。”Thor回答。  
　　“我死后，你有为我哀悼吗？Thor。”Loki的语气表现地毫不在乎，仿佛之前死了根本不是自己那样。  
　　“你从来就那么不紧张自己的性命吗？Loki。”Thor的眼神在听到Loki这句话的时候，漂亮的蓝色眼睛变得深沉起来，虽然Thor似乎还很冷静地盯着他，但语气很明显是在愤怒中，连Thor在空气中飘散的信息素变得低沉。  
Loki侥幸自己是个Alpha，如果他是个Omega恐怕心都开始慌了。  
　　Loki避开Thor的视线，仿佛中庭人在说重要的事情前会倒吸一口，Loki继续抚摸着被子轻笑着说道：“Thor，我没法选择不死，因为灭霸有心要杀我，就怎样都会找到我。”  
　　Thor先是吸一口试图让自己冷静下来，压抑着心中负情绪问道，“那你当时知道你怀孕了吗？”  
　　Loki顿时停下轻抚被子的动作，他才自觉自己已经养成了一个习惯，他已经习惯性地一只手探到被子里悄悄摸着在他依然平坦但其实里头住着小生命的腹部。  
　　Loki懵住了，不单单是对于他的习惯，更是对于刚刚Thor的那句话。  
　　原本这几天他们都心照地提起过关于他怀孕的事，要不是Loki那次第一次苏醒后听到Thor对他说的话，他肯定快以为Thor完全不知道他怀孕了。  
　　过了半响声，Loki才艰辛地憋出一句话：“我...很早就知道了，我以为那次醒来的一幕只是我在发梦，你完全不知道我..。”  
　　“没有，那不是梦，那是真的。”Thor说着话，自然的伸手出来要扶过他脖子。  
　　Loki被Thor过分自然地伸手要扶着他后颈的动作感到莫名惊慌地看向Thor。  
　　当温热的手指触碰到他的冰冷的后颈，他下意识地颤栗着躲开温暖的手心，还是被哥哥的手给扶上他冰冷的后颈，Thor邹起眉头，“怎么你的脖子还是那么冰凉。”  
　　“我是冰霜巨人，体温就算怀孕了也不会提升到多高，你不喜欢大可以不摸。”Loki不由自主地说着连自己也不明白为何要说的气话，他可能他有个癖好，喜欢看好脾气的Thor对他有任何特别情绪波动。  
　　就像现在那样，他感觉到空气弥漫着Alpha压抑不住的莫名其妙的愤怒，正当他觉得Thor等一会就会把他压在床头，然后就会教训他一顿，却房间内属于Thor的生气的信息素瞬间收敛，剩下的都是两人平和的信息素，仿佛刚刚的事情都是假的，都是从来没有发生过的事。  
　　Thor似乎忘了他是拿着碗进来的，他站了起来只是扔下一句要Loki好好休息他有事要忙就关上那个房间。  
　　Loki看着被关上的门，瞥了一眼床上那碗剩下的浓汤，吃力地用手撑着还是没有什么力气的身子趴在床上，一手为自己盖上温暖的被子，很艰难地才进入睡梦中。

 

TBC


End file.
